Throughout the Years
by emmiebee11
Summary: A one shot of Harry and Ginny all through their relationship.


"Oi! I said you could date her, I didn't say you could snog her!" Ron stood grimly in the doorway of Ginny's bedroom at the Burrow, Hermione grinning over his shoulder.

"Oh really? I don't know if you have noticed, but I am perfectly capable of snogging _him _just as much as he can snog me!" Ginny turned around, placing annoyed hands on her hips.

Harry smiled smugly at Ron and winked in Hermione direction. "Maybe you should follow your own rules." He chuckled, noting Ron's face was smeared with Hermione's lipstick.

"Humph." He took Hermione's hand, leading her away.

…

Ginny gracefully led the way down the dirt path, the dusty Earth sticking to her bare feet. "You coming?" she glanced over her shoulder with a tempting look on her face.

"Sorry," he said, rushing up to take her in his arms. "I was a bit busy staring at you bum." He pressed his lips against hers for a brief moment in the summer sun, glad to be holding her in his arms.

Before they walked away, he looked her over again. He was ready to pounce on her wearing those teeny denim shorts and golden spaghetti-strap.

Then he knew.

…..

"My, my," she said, brushing her lips across his temple before setting a steaming plate of blueberry pancakes in front of him. "You look devilishly handsome this morning. What's the occasion?"

He rolled his eyes. "I don't know, maybe it's someone special's birthday."

"Oh no, I forgot to get Mum a present!"

He slapped her bum as she went past, causing her to nearly drop her pancakes.

"Sis, it's not Mum's birthday!" Fred chimed in, eager to give her his present.

"Not before me, you don't!" Hermione pushed him away, handing her a present.

"Hermione, that's not fair!" Harry grimaced.

….

The snow softly fell around Harry and Ginny as they walked hand-in-hand towards the snow-covered evergreen in the distance. Harry smiled, feeling the velvety box in his pocket. "You know, Ginny, it is Christmas Eve."

"Yeah, Harry, it's Christmas Eve, we already went over that. No presents this year. There's too much going on and the Dark-"

She was cut off by a quick kiss, and opened her eyes to find them under the evergreen, Harry on his knees. "Ginivra Molly Weasley, there's a lot going on right now. But I still want you… so bad. Will you marry me?"

…..

He watched adorable little Victoire, a tiny toddler now, toss pink petals at everyone. Draco and Luna followed as did George and Angelina, then Ron and Hermione, best man and maid of honor, came and finally the great doors opened. Every stood to watch and the organ played in the background.

Ginny floated down the aisle on her father's arm, wearing the most beautiful white gown he had ever seen. She looked like and angel.

It seemed to take forever, but finally he heard the two words he'd been wanted to hear from her lips all his life,

"I do."

…..

"Harry, don't you ever do that again!" she shouted, yanking him in the house. He shivered, worried what wrath his pregnant wife would bring unto him this time.

"Ginny, I am so sorry," he began.

"I was so worried!"

He opened his mouth to apologize again, quickly cut off as she whipped out her wand and vanished his tattered clothes and hers. "You will spend the entire night making it up to me!"

"Yes m'am!" he replied, kissing every place he could reach.

"If you ever do that again, at least bring me back a watermelon!" she begged, kissing him.

…..

He could not believe it. He never imagined Draco Malfoy would be at his house holding his newborn son.

Luna sat next to him, caressing little James' face as he giggled.

"He is so beautiful. He looks just like you, Harry. I wish I could hold him." She ran her hands over her very pregnant stomach.

Ginny smiled, snuggling closer into Harry. He beamed, so very proud to have his own child, and said, "Soon you'll have a miniature you in the family."

"Sorry we didn't tell you." Draco said, chuckling. "We've been a little busy since we got married."

…..

Ginny groaned, tying her hair up before picking up all the dirty plates from their meal. "How did we get twelve kids in our house?" she sighed, looking at all the ginger, brunette, blonde, and black haired children run about the backyard.

"You were the one who invited the Weasley's and Malfoy's over, not me." He chuckled, turning to watch as well. He thought Ron and Draco both made great fathers.

"But why did we all have so many kids?"

"I guess you, Luna, and Hermione are very prosperous little bunny rabbits, aren't you?" he laughed, receiving a good slap.

…..

"Mum! Mum! Look, look, look! Lauren and I got out letters!" Lily ran up to her, red curls flying, shoving a crumpled piece of parchment in her hand.

"Oh, how wonderful! Dad will be so happy when he gets home." Ginny hugged her twins.

"Can we go see Holden? Maybe he got his letter!" Lauren asked.

Ginny playfully ruffled her hair. "How ' bout we wait until Dad gets home with James and Albus, and we'll show them." The girls nodded.

Reaghan, ten years old, shouted from her room. "Why can't I go to Hogwarts? It's not fair!"

Ginny chuckled.

…

**I hope you enjoyed. My friend requested I write nine one hundred word things about the progression of Harry and Ginny's life together. It took awhile, but I narrowed it down to these. These just depict their relationship from about sixth or seventh year up until their twin daughters get their acceptance letter. I didn't use the children they had in the epilogue; I just made up my own. I admit I would have loved to see Draco and Luna together. So I put them together in this. **

**Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own J.K. Rowling's series Harry Potter.**


End file.
